


Seasonal Portal Cold (Happens Like Never)

by AllisonNoir



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Pre-Episode: s01e01 Mystery Meat, first days after portal incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonNoir/pseuds/AllisonNoir
Summary: A few days after the accident Sam and Tucker go back to check Danny. When they last saw him, he was unconscious, but now, luckily, he is awakened. But that’s not the only surprise now to know.
Kudos: 23





	Seasonal Portal Cold (Happens Like Never)

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) this is just a single short idea what could have happened after the portal incident and before Danny started to attend school

“Guys?” came the barely audible faint question as the two figures stepped inside Danny’s bedroom. Sam and Tucker were nearly holding hands as they entered the room. Sam was terrified of what they could find after they had left Danny alone for the whole day, but Tucker had tried to calm her down as they had been walking from the school to the Fenton’s house. Unfortunately skipping the day was not an option just because Danny had got hurt in the lab. She was sick worried to wait for every class to end, but finally, they were here. It had seemed as taking the steps, up to the stairs to Danny’s room had felt the longest. 

“It’s us, don’t worry,” whispered Sam immediately, calming the occupant. She carefully looked around – or more like _tried_ _to_ – in the dark room. For a moment she even wondered if they had heard indeed Danny’s voice or it had been just a hopeful mirage, that the boy was still here. By the blackness, it was hardly imaginable that their friend was inside, though-

“Please tell me, you didn’t turn into a vampire or something.” It sounded like a pray for denial, as her voice almost got break, but by the unpassable massive darkness in Danny’s bedroom that explanation sounded almost reasonable and…

“I wish…” moaned Danny tiredly, like he would have been full with his current situation. Sam took a deep relieved sigh, so their friend was here and his voice wasn’t just fiction – although she didn’t get the expected description by that note about the boy’s condition.

Tucker pushed a little Sam away and by the steps and the constant cursing as the nerd boy’s feet managed to re-discover again each furniture in the darkness, he was trying to go through the bedroom. Sam could imagine how messy the floor could be, like a god-damn minefield. After all, the two were boys, there was no reason they could keep the tidiness in their room, and she could bet Danny was keeping laying around his gym clothes since last Friday – calculating by the smelled odour in the air. As she could hear Tucker’s walking stopped, the tech boy reached the wished destination.

“If he is a vampire now, at least you need some fresh air, dude, your room _stinks_ ,” Tucker said, agreeing with Sam that the room definitely needed for real an airing. And then, without a warning, Tucker tossed the curtains away in a sudden and opened the windows. As the light and fresh oxygen came cruelly into the room someone shrieked in a girly high voice (it wasn’t Sam), then the sound abruptly died away. After that just silence ensued in the space. Sam paled in shock.

“Tucker, you idiot, you killed him!” she cried out as she realized from who the scream had come.

The geek boy freezed, his eyes widened behind his glasses, considering what if he really killed his best friend. “Oh, nuts, did I really--?”

And indeed the room now was empty beside the two of them. Danny a minute ago had been talking to them and had been alive – or what his life state had been during that time – and right now there wasn’t any sight of him at all. Sam didn’t want to believe she was right. Being a vampire was just a joke – but what if…

Then after an uncomfortable mourning minute came a faint voice from near to them, mumbling the words weakly. “’m okay, guys. Just my eyes burned out.” Sam almost shrilled in ease, but something forced her to stay focused, Danny – or more like Danny’s voice – continued the cursing. “Really thanks, Tuck, next time warn me at least.” it seemed his voice came from close, but… “You know, I haven’t- I just haven’t moved those curtains since…” Danny kept the rest of the explanation hanging in the air.

It sounded like their friend was a few feet away from them, but-

Sam took a hesitant step ahead. “Danny, where are you?” the boy’s voice came from close but there wasn’t any sign of him and she _did_ searched the room from inch to inch. Danny’s absence couldn’t be a play of light, _though_ -

“Right in front of you.” explained the boy – still just by his verbal communication. “I was trying to say, I haven’t moved the curtains since I like _this_. Last night, when I woke up, I didn’t see my reflection and I kinda freaked out _so_ …”

The _what?_

Sam tried to put together the pieces, but there was no logical explanation. The light had hurt Danny – as he had said it hurt only his eyes, but it could happen he had lied – and he hadn’t seen his reflection and that fact that he couldn’t be _seen_. Sam didn’t know what that meant, but all had to mean something, that was for sure.

“Dude, you went full ghost or you just became invisible like a superhero?” ladies and gentlemen – Sam frowned in her mind – Tucker, the brilliant as always.

“Tucker!” the geek boy crossed his hands. “This is serious!” Sam snapped at him. It was the tech friend's luck that he was standing still next to the windows, otherwise, Sam could have punched him _hard_ , aiming right to his guts for the note.

“Why? I think it’s a valid question since we don’t know what happened with him in the portal!” well, that- that sounded almost reasonable, Sam could see too, but-

“Danny is not a ghost. Ghosts don’t exist and to be a ghost you have to be _dead_.” Sam pointed giving the Ghosts 101 lecture, letting the rest ‘and Danny is not _dead_ ’ rather unvoiced. And on the other hand, she really didn’t want to believe that either. Okay, Danny’s parents were on to examine the ghosts and they had even built a portal for it, but that couldn’t be it. It was ridiculous and-

“Well, I think, Tuck might be right,” Danny said then. It was weird they couldn’t see him, but to tell the truth, soon Sam realized as their somehow invisible friend was speaking the air felt colder, and even as they had stepped inside Danny’s bedroom, she had noticed the weather was chiller – she had blamed the air conditioner. Sam was too engaged by the oddness around that mystery, until she heard as Danny was continuing “I mean, you said as you got me, I slipped through Sam, and now I am floating and-”

Sam, along with Tucker snapped at the same time, in total unison. “How do you mean, you are _floating_?!”

“Well, I mean as…” was Danny speaking and soon some glued stars fell from the ceiling, showing where the boy was. The height in the room wasn’t high, but without his parents’ special Fenton Ladder, he shouldn’t have reached the phosphorous stars “I can do this. And my legs sometimes legs but sometimes _not_. And I could see you in the darkness too. I can see my body – or at least the contour of it – or what it is now, but you can’t see me. That’s how.” he gave the whole explanation.

They just… remained quiet for a very long moment. “Please don’t freak out,” Danny asked them beggingly.

The reaction hanged in the air for a very long minute, but then Sam raised her hand trying to find by the cold sense Danny. It sounded really weird following the coldness, but if she concentrated, she could feel the difference, she was going after the lowest point hoping that, she would find Danny “We are not freaked out; we are just worried.” she said.

After a few steps ahead she could tell she found the root of the coldness. Sam stopped, the chill gripped her, but there was no sight of Danny. It was like going blind after a hopeful aim that wasn’t there. She heaved a sad sigh. Her breath was visible. It got a shiver. If Danny was there, that meant… but before she could think more something touched the tip of her finger, it tingled by the sensation. Sam smiled and realized that she was just scared. Danny technically prayed to them not to freak out. She tried to be brave for him.

“Danny?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah, it’s me, Sam.” the boy whispered with a bit of fear in his voice and she could feel as he hesitantly slipped his fingers to hers. “I’m here.”

Sam recognized they were technically holding hands – that they had never done – and albeit she couldn’t see Danny, she could _feel_ him and… she felt her face flushing. She was on to peered down to the floor hiding her flush when the touch of the cold, invisible fingers slowly felt as those would have been warming up. She gazed to the air where she counted Danny was standing, wondering if she was making it heating up when a flash of light came and with a soft thump something landed.

“Wow.” Tucker’s honest reaction came behind them, and truly that described well the situation.

Where the air was a second ago, was now standing Danny, cheeks also a bit red, just as Sam could feel hers and they were still holding hands. The temperature was still cold but much more less than earlier.

“What?” Danny looked at Tucker, Sam too faced to the geek boy. By her other friend's big eyes the tech nerd could see the same as what she was seeing. Sam turned back to Danny, who was right now switching his head between Tucker and her, confused. “ _What?_ ” Undoubtedly, he could see their shock but couldn’t tell what exactly caused it.

“Dude, you are…” Tucker pointed to him, unable to finish the sentence.

“Wait.” Danny marked suddenly both of them. “You can see me.” their black haired friend immediately stared to his hand, holding Sam’s. If her face could became even redder, then it made it. Then Danny faced with her. The icy blue eyes reflected shock and confusement. Those were so much different than those glowing green eyes that Tucker and she had seen on him last time, when they had got him out of the portal, after that horrifying scream and when they had tried to get him away if he hadn’t slipped through them and when he had opened his eyes slightly before he had lost consciousness. His eyes had been those creepy eyes that time. Those eyes had hunted her during the whole night.

Before Sam could have said anything, Danny released the hold and run to his mirror.

“You got to be kidding me!” he exclaimed and just that time as Sam followed him with her eyes, realized that Danny _changed_ , and she doubted he had taken off that hazmat suit while they had been away in school.

Now, Danny was wearing his common t-shirt with jeans and everything looked _normal_ – just as he had been on Friday, when they had played with the idea to visit the lab, before everything had happened. Danny carefully touched the mirror, examining his appearance like he wouldn’t have been seen himself for a very long time. “How did I- how did I do that?”

“Dude, I don’t have any slightest idea,” Tucker said. “But your hair and eyes also changed back.”

Danny snapped his eyes towards his friends, if it was possible with even more widened eyes. “How do you mean _my eyes_ and _my hair_?”

Sam stepped closer to him; a bit afraid that Danny would disappear again. She hated recall that memory, but Danny needed it. “When we got you out of that portal, you were out, no heartbeat, weightless with glowing green eyes and snow-white hair and…”

“Intangible.” Sam nodded to Tucker’s quite proper scientific description.

“And you had this weird aura, like you wouldn’t even be there just an echo or something like that…” an echo of yourself, Sam added in her thoughts.

“Yeah, dude, you really freaked us out. We thought you were dead or something, but you _breathed_.”

“…yeah, when you call 'breathing' that creepy blue mist.” Sam rolled her eyes. Seriously, Tucker just behaved like that would have been the attributes of a hero’s origin story. She knew Tucker was a geek, but that was the top of it. Danny’s situation didn’t count as the beginning of a protagonist. They had seriously thought Danny had died. He had had no sign of living except that flickering of light.

Danny turned back to the mirror, Sam could tell the informations were new to him, that was the first time he had heard them. She couldn’t imagine how could he had felt himself when he had woken up alone, not remembering at all what they had seen, and then he hadn’t caught his reflection and everything. For a moment the previously told weirdnesses seemed like tales. Seeing Danny just as he had been, floating, intangibility and invisibility were felt like a nightmare. And she hoped those were just nightmares, something _temporary_.

“Maybe, you just got a weird cold from the portal. But now everything is fine.” was Tucker thinking aloud, seemingly sharing on the same idea as Sam just as there was no sign currently to those oddnesses. “Maybe you just needed something to warm you up to get out of that state.” glimpsed the geek boy to Sam, moving his eyebrows omnisciently.

“What?” Sam wailed, her sound echoed, and realized Danny spinned towards them, asking the same question at the same time.

“I didn’t say anything.” raised Tucker his hands in defense, slightly grinning to the victory that they just managed to reach the opposite effect by their synched reaction. Sam tried to come up with a reason in her mind that not her touch had triggered Danny to come back, but in truth, she couldn’t. That sounded the most logical.

“Yeah, you might be right.” Danny turned back again to the mirror, marking again his reflection, seemingly lost in his thoughts “it was just a phase after all…” his voice was full of hope. It didn’t need a note to knew each of them scared and felt it wasn’t, but they still tried to believe in that.


End file.
